Mimpi Yang Terlalu Bagus Tentu Saja Tidak Nyata!
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Hijikata terbangun dengan seorang gadis (atau wanita) di sampingnya!/ 'oh tuhan, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini'/ HijiMitsu, one-shot!


**Mimpi Yang Terlalu Bagus Tentu Saja Tidak Nyata!**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: Typo's, OC, dll**

 **Akhirya aku bikin HijiMitsu pairing \\(^O^)/**

 **Maaf aku tidak terbiasa bikin genre Romance, jadi mungkin ini ga bisa di bilang romance, dan lebih ke angst *sembah sujud*.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic abal ini *membungkuk***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hijikata mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket saat ia baru saja tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Ya ampun, jam berapa ini sekarang? Tadi malam rasanya ia baru sampai kembali ke barak jam 1 malam. Ia ingat kemarin ia baru saja rapat dengan kondo-san dan Matsudaira sangat lama. Semoga ia tidak meninggalkan rapat yang harusnya ia pimpin tepat pukul 08.00 pagi ini.

Tangannya meraba-raba ke tatami di sampingnya. Ia mencoba mencari jam beker.

Sial. Kemana jam beker itu saat ia diperlukan?

Dengan kesal, Hijikata mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang berat dan duduk, lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya, tempat biasanya jam beker itu terletak. Tetapi benda yang dicarinya, sekarang malah terganti dengan sesuatu yang membuat matanya sekarang terbuka total.

Dari dalam gundukan selimut yang sekarang sedikit tersingkap karena gerakan Hijikata, ia melebarkan matanya melihat rambut yang sedikit keluar. Rambut berwarna pasir.

" Eh?"

Gundukan itu sekarang berbalik ke arahnya. Oh, tidak. Ya tuhan, apa ia tadi malam sempat mabuk?. Pasalnya, muka orang itu, kulit orang itu, gender orang itu...

" Pagi, Toshiro-san"

Dan sekarang suaranya. Tidak, tidak, ia pasti bermimpi.

PLAAK!

Akhirnya sebuah tamparan segera mendarat dipipi pucat sang oni fukuchou. Ia menampar dirinya sendiri hingga pipinya berdenyut sakit dan perlahan memerah. Melihat tindakan Hijikata tiba-tiba, orang yang baru saja semalaman tidur bersamanya langsung duduk dan menatap Hijikata dengan khawatir.

" Toshiro-san?! Kau kenapa?" tanya orang it- tidak, sekarang cukup dengan nama Mitsuba. Matanya tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Setelah melihat dengan jarak sejengkal, wajah cemas Mitsuba sangat nyata.

" Ah, tidak... aku tidak apa-apa"

Saat itu juga, Hijikata menyadari ia telah menghadapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih serius daripada kehabisan Mayonaisenya.

' OH TUHAN! DEMI DEWA MAYO APA YANG TELAH TERJADI!?'

.

.

.

" Toshiro-san, aaa~"

Hijikata membuka mulutnya lagi saat sumpit yang dipegang oleh Mitsuba menyuapinya. Sungguh, pipi Hijikata sekarang sudah memerah habis-habisan jika saja ia tidak berusaha menutupinya dengan tangannya. Pupil matanya bahkan tidak bisa melirik ke arah Mitsuba, sementara wanita di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Otak Hijikata dari tadi tidak berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, seperti; yang sebenarnya meninggal bukanlah Mitsuba, tetapi Sougo, atau ini hanyalah mimpi yang terlalu nyata, atau dewa mayonaise telah mendengarkan doanya setiap hari agar Mitsuba kembali. Tunggu, mungkinkah kemungkinan yang terakhir terlalu berlebihan? Bagaimanapun dewa Mayonaise yang disebut-sebut oleh Hijikata hanyalah sebuah pabrik berlumut.

Tiba-tiba dering Hp Hijikata membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia segera melihat ke layar, dan sebuah nama yang muncul di situ membuatnya hampir tersedak.

" Moshi-moshi? Hijikata-san masih hidup?" tanya suara di sebrang sana, membuat Hijikata tidak sabar ingin membunuh orang yang menelphonenya pagi-pagi begini. Oh, ya, ia baru tersadar. Kenapa sepertinya hanya ada dia dan Mitsuba di barak yang harusnya ramai seperti hari libur biasa. Faktanya bahwa hari itu adalah hari Minggu.

" Aku kaget karena kau masih bisa menelponku, Sougo" balas Hijikata dengan perempatan yang sekarang mulai timbul dari atas dahinya.

" Tentu saja, karena aku tidak kehabisan pulsa sepertimu, Hijikata-san" kata Sougo yang membuat gemeretak di gigi Hijikata makin berbunyi.

" Lalu apa mau mu, kuso gaki?!" tanya Hijikata dengan tidak sabar. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa saat ia ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan rutin, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia terkena penyakit seperti darah tinggi dan semacamnya.

" Maa, Maa, Hijikata-san, santai saja" kata Sougo.

" Aku hanya ingin bilang kami sekarang sedang ada di medan perang.." lanjutnya, membuat Hijikata melebarkan matanya.

" A.. Apa?! Oi, Sougo, katakan sekali lagi, kalian ada dimana?!" tanya Hijikata sedikit panik. Ia masih memegang handphonenya sembari berlari dan mulai mencari seragamnya.

Mitsuba yang bingung sekarang segera meninggalkan meja makan dan mengekori Hijikata. Ia terus bertanya 'ada apa?' sambil membantu Hijikata memakai baju dinasnya.

" Aku baru tahu kalau Hijikata-san itu budeg" ledek Sougo, tapi apa yang dikaakannya itu sangat salah. Faktanya Hijikata masih bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

" Sougo, bertahanlah! Aku akan segera ke sana, beritahu aku dimana kau sekarang?!" tanya Hijikata setengah berteriak. Ia lalu mengambil bazooka setelah melempar pedangnya ke dalam mobil patroli. Setelah mengatakan pada Mitsuba (atau siapapun orang yang menipu matanya, ia masih tidak ingin mengakui fakta bahwa orang di depannya itu Mitsuba), Hijiata masuk ke mobil dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

" Hijikata-san..."

Hijikata benci mengakuinya, tapi suara Sougo kali ini bahkan jauh lebih lemas dari saat ia pertama kali ia mengangkat telephone.

" Jangan pernah kemari... Tetap disana dan tunggu kami pulang... Dan kalau aku tidak bisa kembali..." Sougo terdengar mengambil nafas yang dalam, lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Tolong jaga Aneue.. Sebagai kakak ku dan istrimu, Hijikata-san..."

Dan telephonenya terputus.

Tangan Hijikata masih menggenggam handphonenya dengan erat. Ia lalu menatap kelayar Handphone yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Ia menggigit bibirnya kesal. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun di saat seperti ini? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk keluar dari mobil.

" Toshirou-san.."

Hijikata menoleh mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Ia lalu melihat Mitsuba yang tersenyum.

" Tolong jangan pergi.. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh mu lagi.." pintanya sambil memeluk Hijikata yang masih diam.

Benar. Ia masih harus menjaga kakak dari Sougo dan **istri** nya mulai sekarang. Eh? **Istri** nya?.

" TOSHIROU-SAAN?!" Jerit Mitsuba panik saat melihat Hijikata pingsan dengan muka yang memerah total.

.

.

.

Hijikata kembali terbangun saat hari sudah mulai sore.

Ia bangkit dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut. Ah, tampaknya Mitsuba mengompresnya sampai ia sendiri kelelahan. Buktinya wanita itu sekarang sudah tertidur di sampingnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang kain kompres. Yang beda hanyalah gadis itu tertidur di atas tatami.

Hijikata kemudia mencoba mengangkat tubuh Mitsuba untuk membaringkannya ke futon. Tunggu, kenapa tubuh Mitsuba sekarang jadi terasa sangat berat? Ia bahkan tidak mampu mengangkatnya sedikitpun. Walaupun Hijikata sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya hingga ia ngeden-ngeden tidak jelas sekarang. Are? Apakah ia kehilangan tenaganya karena ia pingsan?.

Tidak. Setelah ia sadari, memang ada yang salah dengan tubuh Mitsuba. Ia tidak tahu bahwa tubuh manusia bisa sekeras ini. Tubuh Mitsuba seakan dibuat dari kerangka baja

Melupakan niat awalnya, Hijikata kemudian menarik rambut berwarna pasir itu dari kepala 'Mitsuba'.

.

.

.

" Oi, Sougo, sampai kapan kau ingin lomba makan dengan anak itu?" panggil Kondo-san saat ia sengaja datang beramai-ramai dengan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain ke tempat perlombaan makan untuk melihat Sougo yang sampai sore ini belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ya, Sougo telah menjadi salah satu peserta dari lomba yang diselenggarakan di balai-balai kabukichou yang ramai. Sekarang pesertanya hanya tersisa dua orang.

" HUOOOOO! KAGURA-SAMA TIDAK AKAN KALAAAAH!" Kagura memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Gintoki sekarang sedang bertaruh dengan beberapa penonton tentang siapa yang menjadi pemenang.

" DIAM KAU CHINA MUSUMEEE!" teriak Sougo sambil terus memakan yakisoba di depannya tanpa henti. Perutnya sudah membesar. Nafasnya sekarang sesak dan peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hasil dari puasanya selama tujuh hari tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lapar dan menandingi rival bebuyutan sang sadis.

" OKITA- TAICHOOOOU!"

" JANGAN KALAH! TAICHOOOU!"

Teriakan-teriakan pemberi semangat terdengar di sana-sini. Spanduk khusus yang Yamazaki buat untuk menyemangati sang kapten terlihat berkibar seperti bendera besar. Mereka bahkan membuat baju seragam sendiri yang bergambarkan muka Sougo dengan yel-yel 'BAKAISER'. Dan Kondou sendiri tidak cukup untuk menghentikan mereka semua sekarang.

Kondou-san sekarang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Harusnya ia tidak menyetujui rencana itu.

.

.

.

Mata wanita itu membuka setelah tertidur sangat pulas. Dan hal yang pertama kalinya ia lihat adalah wajah sang mayora. Sambil menarik puntung rokok dari mulutnya, Hijikata menoleh ke arah orang itu.

" To... Toshiro-sa-"

" Panggil aku Hijikata" katanya dengan muka yang stoic. Aneh. Hari ini harusnya Hijikata memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda.

" 'Toshiro-san' hanyalah nama panggilanku untuk Mitsuba, Tama"

Sekarang, wanita itu menoleh kecermin. Benar. Wignya sudah terlepas dan menampilkan dengan jelas rambut aslinya yang berwarna hijau.

" Sejak kapan anda...?" tanya Tama dengan bingung. Ia kemudian mendengar suara tertawa dari Hijikata yang terasa sakratis. Ia lalu menjawab pertanyaan Tama.

" Mitsuba tidak akan pernah bilang 'jangan tinggalkan aku', sebaliknya ia akan berkata 'jangan pernah menoleh lagi ke belakang'" sekarang, Hijikata mengambil puntung rokoknya yang kedua dan bersiap untuk menyalakannya.

" Hanya itu?" tanya Tama. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat tawa Hijikata berhenti. Raut wajah yang selanjutnya ia tunjukkan entah kenapa begitu menyakitkan hati Tama.

" Karena bau oli dari tubuhmu tercium jelas, karakuri... Lagipula suara sintetismu terdengar sangat menyedihkan" jawab Hijikata dengan nada yang sedikit gemetaran.

.

.

.

" Tadaima!"

Suara yang sangat berisik membuat Hijikata terbangung. Kembalinya beberapa anggota Shinsengumi bahkan jauh lebih heboh daripada saat mereka sedang bersiap untuk berperang. Ia sekarang tidak bisa kembali tidur. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidur di atas tumpukan kertas dokumen lagi. Sial.

" Toshiii! Maaf kami meninggalkan mu seharian ini!" suara besar khas Kondo-san menghampiri telinganya, menandakan bahwa sebentar Kondo akan masuk ke ruangannya. Hijikata menoleh tepat saat pintu geser itu terbuka.

" Okaeri, Kondo-san" jawabnya.

" Aryarya.. kenapa wajah mu pucat seperti itu, Hijikata-san? Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu, loh?" tanya Sougo. Kepalanya segera muncul dari balik pundak Kondou, dan membuat Hijikata kembali teringat dengan telephone tadi.

" Oi. Sougo. Ku kira kau sedang sekarat" komentar Hijikata yang langsung dibalas dengan angukkan Sougo.

" Tentu saja aku sedang sekarat. Lihatlah perut ku, Hijikata-san, aku ini sedang busung lapar" kata Sougo dan mengeluarkan perut buncitnya dari seragam. Entah kenapa, perempatan di dahi Hijikata terasa makin tebal. Ia tidak bisa diam lagi.

" KENAPA KAU TERLIHAT SANGAT SUBUR SETELAH BERTARUNG, HAH?!" ah, akhirnya Tsukkomi dari mulut Hijikata keluar juga.

" Tentu saja karena itu adalah pertarungan makan, ya ampun Hijikata-san, kenapa otak mu tidak pernah bekerja sih?" balas Sougo sambil menghindari pedang Hijikata yang dari tadi mencoba menusuk perut buncitnya itu.

" Lihat, Hijikata-san, bahkan aku sudah berhasil menguasai jurus baru, _Nikudan Senshaaa_!" teriak Sougo sambil berguling ke arah Hijikata. Oni-fukuchou itu mengerutkan dahinya dan tersenyum kesal.

" Itu hanya ada di Naruto, bodoh! Dan apa-apaan itu, kita ini samurai!" balas Hijikata, sementara Kondo tertawa keras. Inilah alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa lelah setelah mengurus kasus yang panjang.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

" Toshi, Mitsuba-dono? Di mana Mitsuba-dono?" tanyanya. Hijikata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sougo dan menatap Kondo dengan datar.

" Ah, maksud mu boneka besi yang menyamar itu? Benda itu sudah ku suruh pulang" jawabnya membuat Kondo kaget. Hijikata tersenyum tipis dan kembali menghirup asap rokok dari puntung rokok yang baru ia bakar.

" Kenapa hanya untuk hari ulang tahun ku, kalian harus meminta bantuan si mata ikan mati?" tanya Hijikata dengan santai sembari mengangkat handphonenya. Tanggalnya menunjukkan 5 mei. Kondo masih terdiam dan menunduk. Ia lalu mulai mengangkat kepalanya lagi setelah berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang ia rasa bisa diberikan sebagai alasan.

" Toshi, aku-"

" Kondo-san... biar ku perjelas" perkataan Kondo di potong oleh Hijikata.

" Aku tidak butuh wanita itu" lanjut Hijikata. Ia lalu membuka pintu geser yang langsung menghadap ke taman. Menengadahkan kepalanya, Hijikata membiarkan pikirannya mendingin dulu, sebelum menyimpulkan semuanya.

" Hanya berada bersama kalian saja, aku sudah cukup senang" perkataan Hijikata yang terakhir segera diiringi oleh suara isak tangis dari belakangnya. Dan tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, Hijkata merasakan tubuhnya yang depeluk erat oleh Kondo-san dari belakang.

" TOSHIIII! KAU MEMANG ANAK BAIK! MAAF KAN AKUUUU!"

Dan untuk malam itu, Kondo Isao tidak bisa berhenti menangis di depan Hijikata.

.

.

.

" PFFFT!"

Hijikata hampir menyemburkan mayonaise berkopinya saat ia melihat berita di televisi pagi ini. Kali ini pun matanya tidak salah mengkonfirmasi. Dengan tulisan besar-besar di tempat headline news, judul berita pagi ini membuatnya ingin menangis.

" _Ya, mari kita lanjutkan ke topik utama hari ini... seorang anonimus baru saja mengirimkan gambar yang dikirim tepat tadi malam dan-"_

" Ada apa, Toshi? Wajah mu terlihat sangat pucat?" tanya Kondo-san saat ia tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Hijikata. Ia sempat berhenti dan kini matanya tertuju ke arah televisi yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hijikata.

" _-skandal antara ketua shinsengumi, Kondo Isao dan wakilnya, Hijikata Toshirou-"_

Ah. Fotonya saat tidak sadar memeluk Toshi dari belakang. Kenapa foto itu ada di sana? dan lagi.. siapa yang mengambil foto itu?.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang terlihat bersandar dengan santai di belakang Hijikata dan Kondo. Ia tersenyum penuh dengan aura kemenangan yang kental. Hijikata menoelh dengan horror. Sougo.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Hijikata-san"

'Oh, tuhan. Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpiku yang ini.'

 **END**

.

.

.

 **akhirnya selesai\\(^.^)/.**

 **aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa masukin nama tama ke daftar chara yang dipakai, juga karena pairing HijiMitsu-nya yang mungkin kurang teras, GOMEN!**

 **sejujurnya aku tidak ahli dalam urusan bikin cerita Romance, jadi aku berusaha keras untuk fanfic yang satu ini.**

 **tolong Review untuk kritik dan saran nya yaaa!.**


End file.
